Mending
by jellybooks
Summary: Millie Johnson didn't know what to think. The monsters didn't worry her as much as this nor did the fact that she was a demigod make her go crazy. Really, she had seen far more bizarre things than that. It was him. Leo. She should have been glad for him. She should have, but she wasn't sure what this all meant. And she didn't like that.
1. Chapter 1

MILLIE

_Chapter 1_

**If the world had to fall**, **Millie thought today looked promising. ** She couldn't tear her eyes away from the window. Up in the sky, storm clouds the size of her bus had gathered. The wind was starting to howl in a creepy, strange way. And Millie could've sworn that the snow was sending off evil aura. Looking back inside the bus, she wondered why no one noticed. All they saw was a winter wonderland.

She quickly surveyed the passengers, and then tapped Leo on the shoulder. He stirred in the seat beside her, muttering something like "tired" and "not now". Millie sighed. Leo was a completely reliable person, but his exhaustion was kicking in at the wrong time.

"Leonardo," she whispered furiously, "Wake. Up. Now. There's something creepy going on, and you know I hate being the lone audience."

Leo's eyes snapped open. He glanced at her and around the bus, "There's nothing wrong."

Millie wanted to face palm, "Go say hello to the window."

He peered outside, and Millie waited for the usual Leo reaction: eyes widening, a confused glaze, and then super ninja Leo mode which included monster butt kicking and lots of running away. But he just shrugged. "Probably a storm, Mills. Relax."

_Woah, _she thought, _that word does NOT exist in my dictionary._

"Leo, are you not fully awake?"

"Millie," his blue eyes flashed with concern, "Are you okay?"

_I hope I'm not or the world's ending!_ She took a deep breath. Okay so maybe, she did exaggerate and panic a little. After that previous monster attack...no, she couldn't think about that now. Leo gave her a reassuring look just as the people in front of her started to turn around. Great. The last thing she needed was for other people to get involved. It was a teenage boy and girl. The boy had spiky red hair and grey eyes. Those eyes seemed to see and know everything. That was almost creepier than her freaking out.

"You're not mad, if that's what you're thinking."

"What?" She gaped at him.

The girl beside him nodded, "He's right. We see it too."

"Okay," Millie said shakily, "What's going on? Who are you guys? How come—"

"Whoa, hold up," Leo glanced at the two teenagers suspiciously, "They could be _you know."_


	2. Chapter 2

MILLIE

_Chapter 2_

"No," the boy quickly shook his head, "We're not monsters and you should know that by now." A couple passengers gave them a strange look like _since when did kids become monsters? _Millie tried not to sigh. She never had being outstanding or in the spotlight as her main goal in life. She liked being invisible, and it became a pretty useful skill. But it seemed trouble was attracted to her. And she could tell that this was starting to look like it.

"Anyways," the girl beside the boy suddenly spoke up, "I'm Alexandria Jones and this is Pete Washington. We're going to help you. Believe me, we're not dangerous. Well, not really."

_That's reassuring_, Millie thought. Like Leo, she didn't want to trust that 'Alexandria Jones' and 'Pete Washington' weren't going to turn out to be some creepy creatures. It didn't look like she had a choice though. Time was running out, and she could feel her monster radar go up. Something was wrong. She knew it wasn't going to end well if Leo kept on being stubborn. Why was he even like this? He'd even been friendly to…no, never mind. Millie couldn't think of that. Not right now.

Before Millie could react, Alexandria got out off her seat and practically ran to the driver. The bus shrieked to a stop a minute later. Wow. Millie was just wondering what Alexandria did to convince that grouchy driver when a loud snap rang through the bus. She glanced around and yelped. Everyone was asleep except for Pete, an exhausted Alexandria, and three other strangers. _You have horrible timing, _she mentally told Leo who was slumped in his seat—lightly snoring.

"Keep your voice down," Pete whispered to her, "And if I were you, I'd get up and exit the bus." He made his point by being, in Millie's opinion, like a total ninja. Seriously, he was fast and stealthy. Pete was already halfway to the door before he looked back at her. She glanced down at Leo and shook him violently. He snored in reply. As quickly as she could and sighing in the process, Millie swung on her backpack and heaved Leo's arms around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Pete questioned as he watched Millie stumble out of her seat and waddle to him with Leo dangling on the side.

She frowned at him, "I'm carrying my friend off this bus?"

"You can't take him with us."

"_What?"_

"He isn't our kind. But I don't have time to argue with you so…" He grabbed Leo and swung his arms around his shoulders. Millie felt a surge of gratitude wash over her. She quickly followed Pete off the bus, thinking that perhaps he wasn't so bad after all. The air outside was eerily quiet, and she wondered why it had stopped howling. _Maybe it was like this a while ago_, Millie thought. She knew she was easily distracted, so maybe that was it. Yeah, that was it. She kept repeating it in her head. It wasn't the images of monsters popping out of the snow and do the whole evil laugh and "prepare to meet your doom" routine that scared her though. It was Pete's expression. Grim, prepared, and somewhere in there, she knew she saw fear. He was obviously experienced, and if this was just a Level 1 monster, it shouldn't have been bothering him. So it had to be something big. Or very deadly. Either way, Millie didn't like it.

Alex who was sleepily chewing on a tiny piece of something like a lemon square widened her eyes and shivered. "Okay," she rubbed her eyes, "Pete-what's the game plan? Should we IM them about the change of location or should we IM them?"

Millie didn't really think there was any good Wi-Fi signal around, and Pete shook his head as well.

"We can't," he said, "You know it's useless if we don't have any mist. We better start walking." He didn't even wait for a respond as he trudged forward in the snow, carrying Leo as if he was lightweight. Millie glanced at Alex who shrugged and beckoned her to catch up with her. She quickened her pace, and was soon breathless. It was really cold. She could feel it seeping into her running shoes and jeans. It was cold. So cold. Millie thought of hot chocolate and Gilbert Boarding School where it was certainly much warmer and cosier. She had never felt like she truly belonged there...but these past weeks on the run made Gilbert seem like paradise. She wondered if things had gone differently, would she still be there? Instead of here in the midst of strangers and dangers? It was like the new uncomfortable normal everyday life for her. She knew it had to be this way, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

_So run child, _a voice whispered in her mind, _run away from this. Don't trust them. _

_What? _

The voice continued on, _Leave them. Look at how you followed Leo, and look at how much trouble you've gotten into. He's trouble, they're trouble, and you don't have to be. _

Millie scrunched her eyebrows. _Millie dear, _the voice was so soft...so insistent. Persuasive. _All you have to do is leave. They're not worth the time...GO._

"NO!" She yelled out loud, "Who _are_ you? Why don't_ you_ leave me alone?"

"Millie?" In front of her, Pete had turned around and beside him, Leo snapped his head up. "What's wrong? Wait, where am I? Last time I checked, the bus didn't feel this cold."

"Millie?" Pete echoed, "What are you talking about?"

_Tsk, tsk. So rude and slow...I wonder why they want to recruit someone like you, Millie Johnson. Perhaps to get rid of? I can do that for them, _the voice purred. The temperature dropped, she could feel it, and the wind started to howl again. Somewhere, she could hear a voice laughed. It wasn't a monster classic kind of laugh you normally heard in movies. It was the chilling-I-get-what-I-want laugh. Millie felt her legs freeze up and when she glanced down, ice was covering her up. She could feel it seep into her. _Give up. Give up. Give up._

"MILLIE!" She looked up to see Pete, Leo, and Alex struggling to get to her. The howling wind was taking on shapes as it held back the trio. Millie ran through the list of possible monsters, but she had never seen something like this. It wasn't big. It wasn't deadly looking. But as ice covered her chest, she wondered if it was going to be the death of her.


End file.
